


King's Property

by GimanKyoki



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Dehumanization, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hair-pulling, Loki is a dick, Mentions of incest, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, Object Insertion, Objectification, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Slavery, Smut, Vaginal Sex, rough anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GimanKyoki/pseuds/GimanKyoki
Summary: Being convicted of treason can come with a great cost. But what is there for you to give if you have no status and no titles? His Majesty Loki is all to willing to demonstrate.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki (Marvel)/You
Kudos: 123





	King's Property

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this a while ago, glad to finally have written it. Hope you got some weird enjoyment out of it!

You were forced to your knees in front of the throne, refusing to look up. The clatter of the heavy shackles around your wrists and ankles being much to loud for your liking.

"Now what may this be?" A smooth, low voice asked.

You still didn't look up. You didn't want to grant him the satisfaction of seeing you beaten.

"Your majesty, this woman has been caught in the act of treason and needs to face justice." One of the guards yelled.

 _What a boot licker_ , you thought. _Has he no self respect? No morals?_

You were pissed off beyond belief. You had gotten _so_ close.

"Well, I suppose she will indeed have to be dealt with." Loki sighed as if he was completely indifferent about it, which only served to make you angrier. "What titles does she hold?"

"None at all, my lord." You could practically hear the smirk on the guard's face. He likely saw you as beneath him. He wouldn't be the first.

"None, you say?" Loki scoffed, "Well, how about that. What do you have to say for yourself, little girl."

"Hela is awaiting your arrival." You condemned him.

You meant only to insult the king, but all it served to do was make him throw his head back in laughter.

"I like this girl." He said, slowly getting up from his throne. His footsteps echoed loudly through the empty throne room. Within what felt like only a second he was in front of you, "I would, however, like breaking you much more."

He grabbed you by the roots of your hair, roughly pulling it back and out of your face.

"Why would we look at that. What a pretty little traitor." He said as he studied your face, "What to do with you. Perhaps I will gift you to my loyal guards."

Your eyes almost widened at that. You would take anything other than that but alas, your ego and stubborn hatred prevented even the idea of begging Loki for mercy from entering your mind.

"No opinion on that? You are either very brave or very foolish. Looking at your actions I would assume both. No, no, the guards clearly will not do."

On one hand you were relieved, but on the other you were nothing short of terrified of what he had I store for you.

* * *

You sat on your knees on a carpet, in front of you was Loki sitting on a large green couch.

You had been brought to his personal chambers, remaining shackled.

Loki merely sat there for a while, staring at every single detail of your body he could see.

"Now, let me explain how this is going to go, pet." He eventually said, leaning forward, "Considering you do not have any titles to lose, I have been forced to get a bit creative. And I think I have found just the perfect thing for you. I suppose you could call it... rehabilitation." His tone was low, sinister.

You genuinely didn't know what to expect when he stood up and walked until he was behind you.

To your relief, however, he merely removed the shackles from your wrists, "These will most definitely not do. They are much to loud." He explained whilst also freeing your ankles.

Next he took hold of your hair. You braced yourself, expecting him to pull it again, but instead he put it into a neat high ponytail. It was admittedly very tight on your head, but you knew you'd be numb to it soon enough.

He came into your vision from the side and you took this likely unique opportunity to launch yourself at him, going in with all the intention of killing him.

Oh, how foolish you were.

Seemingly without putting in any effort, Loki grabbed your neck and lifted you off the ground. You thrashed around, hoping to find breath. Your captor didn't say anything for a little bit. He merely watched you struggle. Your eyes widened, for the first time since you were captured you showed any semblance of fear.

"This simply will not do. I was hoping we could make this easy. I guess that was a mistake on my part." Without any warning, he forcefully threw you to the ground. You landed on your stomach, the air knocked out of you.

Before you could steady your breathing, let alone get up, Loki was on top of you. He straddled your hips and held both your wrists in one of his hands. You kicked out your legs, but he didn't budge in the slightest. Panic and fear got the better of you and just like that the tough persona you had worked so hard for shattered.

"Stop! Please, stop, I beg of you!"

Loki merely laughed at your pathetic attempt to gain his sympathy. You should've known he didn't have any.

Suddenly something was binding your wrists again. It wasn't cold like the metal shackles, but it was much rougher. It was rope. He must've used seidr to conjure it up.

"Too little, too late, girl."

You were once again being bound. Yet this time Loki didn't appear content with this simple way of doing it. He was far from done with you.

Within seconds, and with you powerless to do anything about it, the rope he had tied your wrists with was being bound around a large portion of your upper body, while your legs were also forced up, all of which he used his magic for to make it practically effortless. The result uncomfortably tied your forearms to your back and pushed your breasts up, your legs held all the way up so your thighs were now also secured to your upper body. Your clothing had vanished as well.

And just like that, you were rendered utterly immobile. The only freedom you had was being able to bend your lower legs, but that wouldn't get you very far.

At this point you were openly crying, still begging Loki to let you go or do something, _anything_ other than this. Whatever this was. All you knew for certain was that it really hurt. What you didn't know, you didn't dare imagine.

"So now you find your voice. Would not have expected you to be so loud." He mocked you, walking away for a moment.

You couldn't turn your head enough to follow him, but he returned soon anyway.

He crouched down next to you and pulled your head up by your ponytail. Before you could question anything he was doing, something strange was forced into your mouth. It rested over your teeth and stretched your mouth open was far as it could, keeping your mouth open in a wide O-shape.

Your stomach dropped, the empty feeling of dread taking you over when you realized exactly what it was for. You tried spitting it out, but it was as if it was glued to you teeth.

"Don't you just look lovely like this." Loki mocked you.

He proceeded to grab you by your hair again and drag you over the hard, cold floor until he was sitting on his couch again with you in between his legs.

"Now, be a good girl for your king." He said as he opened his pants, pulling out his half hard length. Even when it wasn't at full hardness, it seemed huge. Likely about 3/4 of you forearm.

You attempted to push yourself backwards and away, but Loki was fast and once again grabbed your cheeks hard enough to bruise. He moved your head like you were an object and forced all of himself inside your mouth.

You violently gagged, the cock in your mouth forcing its way into you throat. Out of reflex your tongue went and explored the thing, even if your mind already knew what it was.

Loki released a pleased sigh, holding your head all the way down and thrusting into it, chasing his pleasure without any regard for you.

The feeling of his cock rubbing over the roof of your mouth tickled somewhat. You also weren't able to breath, slowly starting to see spots.

When you were on the verge of passing out your tormentor luckily pulled you back just enough so that you wouldn't.

"Would not want to destroy my new toy just yet."

In your mind you condemned this man in every language you knew. Physically, however, you were powerless. Practically immobile.

You gagged and coughed every time he deep throated you, but this only served to make the sensation better for the raven sorcerer.

You couldn't even imagine what you must have looked like; drool coating your chin, ponytail likely already a mess from the way Loki held onto it and the obscene gurgling noises you made without wanting to.

One particularly violent shove had his cock nestled as deep inside of your mouth as it could go, your face being forced into his stomach.

He came down your throat, forcing you to swallow it or choke. Luckily you couldn't taste any of it.

Loki pulled out of your mouth and kicked you against your chest, making you fall back onto the carpet. You weren't able to catch yourself within your bindings so you hit your head against the ground quite hard.

"I hope for you that you enjoyed my taste, because it will be the only thing fed to you for a while."

The words didn't really register in your head. As the stars you were seeing slowly dissipated again, Loki decided to disrupt your thoughts further.

"Do not assume I am done with you yet."

Full stop. There was gonna be _more_?!

"Well, you have certainly been stripped of your usual attire and certainly a great deal of dignity. But what else is their to take? Oh, I know something." His tone was sarcastic, teasing. He was toying with you, trying to get a reaction.

And it worked all to well when he, without a warning, shoved one of his fingers into your dry cunt. You screamed in outrage and a slight bit of pain. Your instinct told you to fight him, but you couldn't. You could barely even move your fingers, which were tingling because the ropes were cutting off circulation.

Tears stung in the corners of your eyes when Loki started laughing at your pathetic squirming, the realization of your punishment truly sinking in.

You couldn't even beg anymore, the gag in your mouth muffling any attempted words.

"As fun as you are, girl, this is not going to work." Loki roughly removed his finger from you and once again disappeared from your eye sight.

When he came back he had apparently gotten another thing. You couldn't see what it was, but you could feel it. Oh god, could you feel it.

Something long and cold was inserted into you. You once more tried to move away, but to no avail. All Loki had to do to cease your movement was put a hand on the small of your back and push you down a little.

He continued to probe the thing around inside of you, until he hit a particular spot. You weren't able to stop yourself from moaning.

That's when Loki did _something_ which attached the end of the cold thing to that spot. The rest was pulled out and you were left with something constantly pressing on your g-spot.

It felt kinda nice, but also as if you had something stuck between your teeth and you couldn't get it out; a kind of minor, yet irritating feeling.

Out of nowhere, another moan escaped you. You were confused as to why at first, and that's when you realized that the thing was now vibrating.

It wasn't very powerful, but it was consistent and also something you had no way of ignoring. It had the capability to get you to the very edge, without ever pushing you further.

"This should do the trick."

Loki pushed two of his fingers back into you, slowly pumping them in and out. The combined stimulation led to you getting wetter and wetter down there, as much as you tried to fight it.

"There we go." He eventually said through this teeth. You could practically hear his grin.

Tears poured freely from you eyes. You were shanking like crazy and continuing to try to beg for his mercy regardless of the thing he had forced into your mouth.

Still, he had no mercy to give. Nothing more to offer then an dark, evil chuckle and a "You will learn to love it. Yearn for it. You will be nothing else".

With that, he picked you up by your wrists, the little bit of skin still free from the ropes and lifted you up without the slightest effort. The very next second, his hard cock slipped into your core.

You screamed around the gag. He filled you to the very brim, his tip snug against your cervix. It felt like you would split in half, tear apart. By all means he should have been to big to fit into you.

Yet there he was.

He used his grip on your wrists to pull you back towards him when he thrusted, crashing against your cervix with such force you feared it would tear.

"So tight." Loki groaned.

His experience was the exact opposite of yours. He had never felt a pleasure so great before. All you natural slickness allowed him to easily move. The constant pressure on you g-spot made sure your pussy was basically constantly moving around, massaging his length. It felt as if it was molding to his cock, making you perfect just for him.

Never in a million years had Loki expected to get such greatness out of treason. You were a gift handed to him by the Norns. A specimen made for the soul purpose of bringing him pleasure. It was what you were made for and it was all you would be from now on.

"I cannot wait to cum into you, my little whore." He confessed, "Who knows, perhaps I will be able to break this cervix, come directly into your womb and you will bare me a child. I am certain a daughter made by you would bring just as much joy."

You nearly threw up behind your gag, but tried your hardest not to, knowing you'd likely choke.

Without warning he changed his hold on you. He turned you around and held you by your knees instead of your wrists. Though he still moved you up and down his cock in time with his thrusts.

"You will cum on my cock." He declared.

You didn't want to. You couldn't show him how he'd won. But with the constant vibrating pressure on your pleasure spot and the new angle Loki was fucking you in, it seemed like an impossible task.

You're pretty sure you blacked out a few seconds at the sheer force of you orgasm. Black spots blocking your vision entirely.

Loki didn't relent, but he did react. Your pussy spasmed around him even more. As if it was trying to milk his dick for all it was worth.

"Yes, yes. Oh, yes!" He screamed to the Norns, never having felt so good in his whole, long life. He himself was now very close to cumming.

Just a few more excruciating jabs at your cervix later and he flooded your womb with his seed. He kept on thrusting throughout his orgasm, which seemed to last several seconds. Rope after rope of the hot, smiley substance painted every nook and cranny, claiming even your very core as his. When he was well and fully done, he unceremoniously dropped you and sat down on the bed behind him, breathing heavily. You landed on the side of your face, every part of your body sore and in pain.

After about half a minute, Loki got back up, having all his energy back already while you were still out of breath. He crouched down behind you, using his fingers to spread open your folds and watch his sperm leak out of you. "Good job, little cumdump." He said, lifting your head by once again pulling on your ponytail, "I can already tell how much fun I am going to have with you."

You wanted to yell. To scream, to curse, to hurt him. But you were powerless. Incapable of anything but crying.

"Why do you weep, little thing?" Loki asked in a confused and concerned tone that was very clearly fake, "I see. You still crave for more of me."

You shook your head wildly, struggling in your bonds and still futility attempting protest. He ignored all of it.

"Such a needy thing. But alas, what kind of king would I be if I did not provide for my people?" With that out of his mouth, Loki moved his fingers through your wet folds. You were confused for a moment, until he moved those fingers up to your back entrance.

You reflexively pulled away again, drawing an exasperated sigh from the king. With a quick snap of his fingers your bindings tightened to where you could feel your blood circulation getting even closer to being cut off.

"This is going to happen, slave. Whether you want it to or not. You do not have any rights here. Not ever again." Whilst he said all of that, he was moving his index and middle finger in and out of your ass. First slowly, but he soon picked up speed.

It burned like crazy, and you were uncertain if it becoming easier was due to his magic or because your blood was serving as lube.

And before you knew it, Loki was moving his cock between your constantly wet nether lips, gathering up just a little more slick before carelessly driving into your virgin second hole.

If you had thought he was big before, you were in Hel right now. You could practically feel yourself tear at the seams.

You weren't even strong enough to fight it at that point. Mind overtaken with agony, throat screamed dry and body out of fuel. You just didn't want to be anymore.

Of course, Loki payed it no mind, to busy chasing more pleasure. Striving towards your destruction, purely for his own sick fun.

He then picked you up by your ass and moved you so he was completely outside and then all the way inside of it.

"How has no one ever discovered this attribute of yours? I cannot imagine you are better at anything than giving pleasure. What a waste of all those years." Loki thought out loud. "Oh, the fun I will have making you that much more perfect. Training you into my little doll."

He let himself drop onto his knees, propping your ass up, but pushing down on the back of your neck. It almost felt like he was inside your intestines with how deep he got.

At this point his pace was a lot calmer, more leisure. Not to say it was any better. You feel every inch go in and out. In and out. In and out. Not to mention how he grinded against you everytime he got in fully.

"Even tighter on this end. I will remember that."

You wished and prayed he wouldn't. Though at this point it seemed the Norns were out to fully make your life miserable anyway so you weren't expecting much.

Without warning Loki went from zero to one hundred, suddenly deciding he wanted to go quickly again.

It took but a few fast pace thrust before your intestines were also filled to the brim. Never in your whole life had you felt this full, stuffed.

Loki casually stood up and tugged himself back into his pants. He walked to your side, crouched down once more and grabbed your chin in a way that forced eye contact.

"Before I go, I need you to understand this properly; you are now officially nothing anymore. Merely a depository for my seed. A toy for me to use when I feel like it." This time was deadly serious, then that fucking smirk came back, "Though I suppose even saying 'you' is strange when talking to an object."

The last tear you had in you managed to slip out and it amused Loki to no end. He laughed maniacally has he stood up to his full length, "Now I would have you thank me for finally giving your pitiful life a purpose, but I still have a kingdom to run." He picked you up by your wrists as if you were a piece of luggage. It still cost him no effort, even after all that fucking it seemed he didn't lose any energy.

He walked over to a door and opened it to reveal a small broom closet. He simply chucked you in there and shut the door again, locking it behind him. You then heard the main door slam.

You were left alone in total darkness. Only to wait for him to use you once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I came up with this a while ago, glad to finally have written it. Hope you got some weird enjoyment out of it!


End file.
